warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Spottedleaf's Apprentice
What if Spottedleaf had an apprentice? Would Firepaw love her instead of Spottedleaf? What would Sandpaw feel? Jealous? Angry? And anyway, a million smiley faces to everybody who reads this! (I am a big supporter to SandxFire and SpottedxFire but who cares? This is my story) alternate ending here Spottedleaf's Apprentice: Alternate Ending "Hey Cloverpaw! Can I have some mouse bile for Yellowfang's tick?" Firepaw mewed. "Of course Firepaw. Be right there" I replied. I came back with a ball of moss dipped in mouse bile. The stench made me gag. "Here you go" I meowed as I dropped the ball at Firepaw's feet. "Be careful! Don't get it in your mouth! It tastes awful!" I yowled as he padded away towards the old Shadowclan warrior." Don't worry I won't!" Firepaw's mew was muffled by the stinky moss ball. I sighed and padded away. Firepaw always stood up for me when the other apprentices teased me about being a medicine cat and not being able to fight. If only I wasn't a medicine cat. I would of been aloud to like Firepaw. But, the thing was is that I hated fighting. I thought is was wrong. Even though I hated it I would like to give it a try. "Spottedleaf, do you think I could become a warrior apprentice?" " I dont know. Do you really want to become a warrior?" Spottedleaf asked. " Let all those who are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Clanrock for a meeting!" Bluestar yowled. " Cloverpaw shall be helping the other warriors and apprentices with their hunting and fighting. She will still be trained by Spottedleaf though" there were a few murmurs of disbelief and shock. After the cats departed, Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw ran towards me. " Will you sleep in the apprentice's den now?" Graypaw mewed " I don't really know yet. I actually wanted to stay with Spottedleaf so she didn't get lonely. But i'll ask." I replied. I stared at my paws.'' Did they really want her to sleep in the apprentice's den? Sandpaw glared at me. She padded towards me and growled "Stay away from Firepaw, got that?" "Alright sheesh. Don't have to be rude." I snapped. (What? I can't be nice ''all ''the time). I padded out of camp to gather some catmint from the abandoned Twoleg garden. A kittypet was watching me. ''Great Starclan! She looks just like Bluestar! "H-Hello. Who are you? I stammered. "I'm Dixie. I've seen you before around here. What's your name?" She mewed. She's just a kittypet. They're always curious. Wait she doesn't look like a kittypet. She's so sleek and she doesn't have a collar! "I'm Cloverpaw. I have to gather catmint for my clanmates." I answered simply. "You need some help?" she asked. "Sure" After that, Dixie would help me gather catmint and other herbs around Twolegplace. But today, I saw her in the forest on Thunderclan territory. "Hi Cloverpaw!" she mewed. "Hello Dixie. What are you doing here?" I meowed. "I escaped from my Twolegs. I want to live in the forest. Like you." She answered. I brought her back to camp and Bluestar gasped as she saw Dixie. "Bluekit? Is that really you?" she cried. "Mother! I missed you!" Dixie yowled throwing herself at Bluestar. "Bluekit oh Bluekit please stay with me. I missed you too my precious daughter" Moons have past. Dustpaw now seemed to be fond of Bluepaw. I watched them play fight. Bluepaw lied on her back and Dustpaw pounced on her. Bluepaw jumped backwards and flung him. "She's quite skilled for a young cat." Bluestar's mew startled her. "Yes. She's really strong too. She flung Dustpaw to the other side of camp!" I mewed. Firepaw padded up to me and brushed his pelt against mine. Sandpaw glared at me. Why couldn't she mind her own business? Did she like Firepaw too? "Do you want to go hunting with me?" Firepaw's mew snapped me out of my thoughts. "Sure" I answered. I was too happy to say no. I bet Firepaw didn't invite Sandpaw to hunt with him. We padded out of camp and started to head towards The Great Sycomore. He crouched and then jumped into a bush. He came back with a plump vole in his jaws. "Nice catch" I purred. He ducked his head. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Well, I was thinking. Since you're a warrior apprentice now, I thought when we became warriors we could be mates and have kits." His green eyes were gleaming with hope. "I'd love to be your mate." I replied. I heard a growl. Fox! It started to chase Firepaw. I ran after them. Firepaw ran into the stream! I leaped into the river and grabbed his scruff. I kept swimming. I tried running. I dragged him onto the shore and prodded him with my paw. He started coughing and then sprang to his paws. "Lie down. You need to rest." I told him. "Alright" he muttered. The sun started to set. I heard worried mews. "Were are they?" "I smell them!" Spottedleaf, Graypaw and Lionheart came rushing towards them. "Your soaking wet! What happened?" Graypaw meowed. I told the the fox story and they guided us back to camp. Lionheart went into Bluestar's den and they were talking about something. Bluestar whisked out of her den and leaped onto Clanrock. "Let all those cats who can catch their own prey gather beneath Clanrock for a meeting! I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan call up to my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. Firepaw, Cloverpaw, come foward. Cloverpaw, from now on you shall be Cloverleaf. Starclan honors your courage and loyalty. You are now a full member of Thunderclan. Firepaw, you shall now be Fireheart. Starclan honors your courage and strength. You are now a full member of Thunderclan." Fireheart ran towards me and licked me between my ears. He paused and stared at me. "Your head feels hot. Are you okay?" he asked. "Well my belly feels weird right now. And I'm really uncomfortable." I mewed. He had me go see Spottedleaf. She said I had a fever probably from the river. She gave me some feverfew and some poppy seeds. She told Fireheart that I had to stay in her den. "See you tomorrow, Cloverleaf. I'll bring you a mouse." Fireheart whispered in my ear. "Spottedleaf, was I supposed to save Fireheart and get my warrior name?" I asked. "Yes. I had a dream of a clover falling into a river. It was strange but I'd never thought it had something to do with you." She replied. Days have past and I padded up to Rowanheart, who just got her warrior name along with Sandstorm, Graystripe, Bluebird, Dustpelt, and Ravenflight. She now seemed to be in her own world (like always) thinking about something that only she would think about. "Hello? Rowanheart? ROWANHEART?!?!?!" "Oh hi Runningstream. Didn't you notice Graystripe sneaking out at night everyday?" she mewed. "Um ... no but I'm pretty sure that Fireheart has. I saw him following Graystripe out of camp before any of us woke up. But I'm sure it's fine. Maybe he's just ... going out hunting." I answered. "But he's so distracted and he won't talk to anybody! He won't even eat!" she exclaimed. "Fine. You go follow him out of camp without him noticing and see what he's up to. Okay?" I meowed with some what mock. And she did follow him the next day. She burst back into camp and ran to her nest. I followed her (more slowly). "Are you okay?" I asked. "NO! I'm not okay!" she spat. Then her voice became nothing more than a whimper." I just lost a brother" Rowanheart's Point of View ( I'm gonna have some of these in my stories) I snuck out of camp shortly after Graystripe left. I had to find out why he was acting all weird. I followed all the way to Sunningrocks. There he was! With a Riverclan she cat! There was another cat on the other side of the river. I saw his crooked jaw through the reeds. He was Crookedstar. The cat Graystripe was with was probably Silverstream, his daughter. I let out a hiss. Silverstream and Graystripe must have heard it because Silverstream yelped in suprise. "What was that? I heard a hiss! Graystripe, did someone follow you?" I couldn't take it any more. I jumped up out of my hiding place and growled. "I '' followed you and I can't believe you're with that fish face. How could you? I thought you were a loyal and trustworthy ''Thunderclan cat. You were like a brother to me. Now, you're a disgrace. Go join Riverclan if you want. I don't care. I never want to see you ever again." I ran back to camp. I can't believe that I just said that. I would of never said that if I wasn't angry.'' Who cares about that stupid mouse brained traitor anyway? I'm never speaking to him ever again.'' "What?!" I yowled in horror. "First of all, you don't even have ''a brother. You were an only kit. And second of all, HOW?!" "I-I followed Gra- Graystripe to Sunningrocks and I-I saw him with a sh-she cat from Riverclan. I also saw Crookedstar in the reeds staring at Graystripe and the she cat so I was sure that she was Silverstream, his daughter. Then I growled at him saying that he was a disgrace and that I never want to see him ever again. He just stared at me like you did and I ran away." Rowanheart stammered. We weren't aware that Fireheart was right behind us. "I heard you (He pointed to me with his ears) yowl and I came to see what was wrong. (Then he turned to Rowanheart) Great Starclan! Why are you so mad?" "Graystripe" she muttered. "Oh okay. I was just going to say that you two are going to the Gathering tonight." he mewed gently. I pressed my muzzle on his cheek. Sandstorm shot an angry glare at me. Every part of my body just wanted to yowl at her "Fireheart loves me more than you now please just stop trying to ruin my life!" At the Gathering we sat together. I saw Rowanheart glare at Graystripe. Once all the clans got here, Bluestar started the Gathering. "Two of our warriors, Runningstream and Fireheart, have become mates", I ducked down and pressed myself against Fireheart. Did she really have to announce that? "Also", Bluestar continued, "five of our apprentices became warriors." I felt strange tugs at my belly. I padded towards Spottedleaf's den but all I found was Spottedleaf's limp body. "Spottedleaf!" I yowled. A few cats ran out of their dens. The others followed out more slowly. "Spottedleaf, no!" I wailed. Yellowfang pushed her way through the crowd. She looked at Spottedleaf's claws. "Clawface!" she hissed. Clawface? I never heard that name before. "You know who killed Spottedleaf?" Bluestar mewed. "Yes" Yellowfang growled. "You used to be a medicine cat. Will you-can you be ''our medicine cat then?" I mewed hopfully. "Sure. I can also tell you that you are expecting kits, Cloverleaf" Yellowfang purred. "WHAT!?!?!?" I yowled. Fireheart came racing towards me. "What? What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm expecting your kits, Fireheart" "Wha?" he meowed with a really, really surprised look on his face. (me in real life: COME ON FIREHEART! CLOVERLEAF IS EXPECTING YOUR KITS! WAKE UP!!) Fireheart's POV I stared at Cloverleaf. I loved her but I never knew she was already expecting kits. My kits. Also her kits too. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too much drama in thirty heartbeats! Wow. "Do I have to move into the nursery?" I asked. Bluestar nodded. I saw the elders carrying Spottedleaf's body out of camp. I sighed and padded towards the nursery. I was greeted warmly by Goldenflower but I don't think I will get used to sleeping without Fireheart. I looked back and saw Bluestar calling for Fireheart and Graystripe. When she was done talking, Fireheart had a troubled expression on his face. "But what about Cloverleaf?" I heard him mew. "She'll be fine Fireheart. She's strong" Graystripe meowed with a mrrow of amusement. "She doesn't need you there every heartbeat of her life. She can take care of herself" Bluestar added. "Alright" he muttered. I padded towards him. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah. But Bluestar wants me and Graystripe to bring back Windclan. And we are leaving at sunhigh" he mewed. "Um okay be careful" I meowed. Fireheart had left yesterday. I was sleeping and then I felt a paw on my chest. Huh? I thought. I woke up and it was Tigerclaw! I got up but he pinned me down. I threw him off and he charged right back at me. He jumped on me and scratched me all over my body. I let out a yowl and Goldenflower immediately woke up. "Tigerclaw! How could you! Hurting a queen like that! Get out!" she hissed. Frostfur's kits woke up and saw me bleeding. "Cloverleaf?! What happened?" the kits yelped. Tigerclaw's POV Grrrrrrrr..... oh wait am i telling the story now? Oops. Well, if you want to know what happened, i'll tell you. Ever since Fireheart became deputy, i have thought of ways to try to kill him and Cloverleaf. I used''to have a tiny itty bitty crush on her before she fell in love with that mouse-brain. But that doesn't matter anymore. I'M GONNA KILL HER FOR BREAKING MY HEART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAWR!!!!!!!!!!! Oh wait your still here. sorry, but if you read the books, you know that i kill cats for no apparent reason. (crickets chirping) GAAAAAAAAAAH WHY ARE THERE ALWAYS CRICKETS?!?!?!?! Fireheart's POV -just read Tigerclaw's POV- WAIT WHAT?!?!?!?! anyway me and Graystripe are racing through Windclan territory. "Hey Graystripe, can you scent them?" I call to him. "Nope! Wait! I smell something. It heads this way!" Yellowfang is putting cobwebs on my wounds. I can't help but think about Fireheart and Graystripe. Are they okay? Have they found Windclan yet? Cinderkit tumbles in and snaps me out of my thoughts. "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in the nursery?" Yellowfang snaps. "Don't worry Yellowfang. Cinderkit, go back to the nursery. Frostfur will be looking for you" I tell the kit gently. Yellowfang purrs. "You'll be a great mother some day. Oh! That reminds me. I have to check how many kits you are going to have! Hmmm. Looks like about four." She says. ''What? Four? I don't think I can do it... "Don't worry, Cloverleaf. I'll be there for you" it's like she can read my mind... I padded out of the den and sat near the nursery. I looked around. Everything seemed peaceful. Bluebird and Dustpelt were sharing tongues. Bluestar was talking to Whitestorm, the temporary deputy. But one thing wasn't exactly the same. Sandstorm padded up to me and dropped a sparrow next to me. "Wanna share?", she asked. "Umm...sure" I mew. Something's up... "Sorry for being hard on you as apprentices. I-I just loved Firepaw, but he loved you. I can't change that. After you became mates, I began thinking if I just coped with it, we could've stayed as best friends" Flashback "Come on, Cloverkit! I want to explore!" Sandkit meowed. "I'm coming, I'm coming! So, what do you want to do?" Cloverkit mewed playfully. They look so happy... "I want to look at the apprentice's den!" Sandkit said, jumping around. "Ok!" End of flashback "Sooooo Truce?" Sandstorm mewed obviously having the same flashback. "Truce" I said. We shared tongues and went to sleep. Dream I blinked my eyes and saw Redtail, Sandstorm's deceased father. "R-Redtail? What are you doing here?"I ask. "I have to tell you something. I was going to tell you earlier, but I think this is a better time. There were a lot of rumors about you and Sandkit shortly after you were kitted. You two stayed together, even closer than sisters. Many cats thought you two were sisters." He lowered his voice. "Sandstorm is here too. I want you both to hear this. Come out, Sandstorm. Okay. You two share the same spirit. There was a prophecy from long ago, two cats, one spirit, spirit divides, cats come together. the cat who received the prophecy didn't care about it, since you were not alive at that time. But now you are, and you have to fulfill the prophecy. Be careful. It won't be that easy" End of dream "Sandstorm? Did you have some strange dream last night?" I asked. "Um yeah. Redtail said we share a spirit" she replied with a quiet voice. "I had the same dream! What do you think it means?" I mewed, emphasis on the it. "I don't know, but let's just not tell anyone, okay?" Sandstorm murmured with a hint of fear. "Okay" I meowed, also scared. "Bluestar!" I jerked my head towards the sound and saw Fireheart and Graystripe burst through the camp entrance. "Fireheart! You're back!" I ran towards him, purring. He smiled and then faced Bluestar. "We have brought Windclan back. They are settling back into their camp and I'm sure they'll manage." I glanced at Graystripe. He was looking anxiously at Rowanheart but she snorted and walked away. "Good. Fireheart, Graystripe, get something to eat" Bluestar mewed. Me and Fireheart walked over to the fresh kill pile and shared a finch. "So. How many kits are you going to have?" Fireheart asked. "Four" I whispered. "They'll be as beautiful as their mother" he said gently. "Thanks. You'll be a great father" I purred. Fireheart and his apprentice Cinderpaw came back with prey in their jaws. Cinderpaw dropped her thrush near my paws. "Thanks", I purred. Cinderpaw blinked and ran off to talk to Brackenpaw. "Hello Cloverleaf", Fireheart mewed. "Hi" "When are the kits due?" "In about a moon" During that moon many things happened. Cinderpaw broke her hind leg due to a Twoleg monster. Brackenpaw became Brackenfur and Silverstream, Graystripe's mate from Riverclan, died while bearing his kits. I walked out of the nursery and stretched. Fireheart padded up to me. "You're going to kit any day now. Shouldn't you be in your nest?" He mewed. "I'll be fine, but okay", I meowed. I went back into the nursery and laid down. A yowl broke out and a bunch of rogues burst into camp. Most of them were Shadowclan cats. And Tigerclaw was among them! I suddenly felt severe pain in my stomach. The kits! I let out a wail, and Yellowfang quickly ran into the nursery. "Cinderpaw! Cloverleaf's kitting!" Yellowfang yowled. Cinderpaw ran in but her eyes were wide with fear, shock, and confusion. "What if I lose her just like I lost Silverstream?" Cinderpaw stammered. "You won't!" Yellowfang gently pressed a paw on my stomach. "It's alright. Just push", I grunted and pushed. I yowled, feeling the kit slip out. Cinderpaw began licking it fiercely. "It's alive!" I felt another one coming. I pushed. It hurt so much! Cinderpaw began licking this one too. There were still two more left in there. I saw a rouge push his way into the nursery, but Sandstorm jumped in and knock him outside. I saw Sandstorm look at me in fear. I felt another kit coming. I pushed. I yowled in pain but I knew it was almost over. I wailed but then started to push. The last kit slipped out. I gently guided my kits over to my belly and they all started to suckle. I realized the battle outside ceased. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a meeting! Tigerclaw gathered these cats and made a plan with them. Tigerclaw, I am exiling you from Thunderclan. Tomorrow at sunhigh, if one of my patrols find you on Thunderclan territory they have a right to kill you. Now leave!" Fireheart glanced towards the nursery and Bluestar nodded. He jumped of Highrock and padded towards the nursery. "These three are she-kits. That one is the first born tom", Yellowfang informed Fireheart as he squeezed through the entrance. He trotted up to me, only to be tackled by the other kits. "I wanna see the kits!" Ashkit mewed. "Ashkit! Fernkit! Cloudkit! Stop bothering Fireheart. And be quiet! Cloverleaf is tired", Brindleface scolded. I blinked my thanks to her. I turned to Fireheart, who was purring and licking my face. "What should we name them?" Fireheart mewed. Just then, Sandstorm came in. "Thanks for saving me earlier", I meowed. "It's not a big deal", Sandstorm mewed, embarrassed. I looked down at my kits. I pointed to the tom. He was big and sturdy. "Thunderkit", I mewed. He looked like Sandstorm. I would've named him Sandkit if he was a she-kit. "Can we name one?" Fernkit asked. "Of course", I purred. She let out a little squeak of joy, and then ran over to the kits. She was quickly followed by Cloudkit and Ashkit. They pointed to the dark ginger she-kit with a white tail. "Flamekit!" they all squeaked. I purred. Fireheart gently licked the little brown tabby. "How about Leafkit?" He mewed. I suddenly had flashbacks about Spottedleaf. "Of course", I mewed. Sandstorm took a step forward. "You name one, Sandstorm", I mewed. "Um... Squirrelkit?" She meowed. "Beautiful names. Thunderkit, Flamekit, Leafkit, and Squirrelkit", Fireheart purred. Dream "Cloverleaf. Sandstorm. You have done it", Redtail mewed. "Wait. We have?" "Yes. Sandstorm was fighting for the clan, something you can't do. You were kitting, something she can't do. But, when she saved you from the rogue, she knew she had to protect you", Redtail meowed. The End Hehe it's the end! No it's not becuase this is what happens in The Last Hope! (If Cloverleaf was there) Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Thunderstrike, and Flameheart were all fighting fiercely. Flameheart and Brambleclaw battled Hawkfrost. Something much worse was happening to Firestar. He and Tigerstar were clawing each other. I saw Tigerstar aim for Firestar's neck. I ran in front of Firestar. Tigerstar's claws ripped my throat, not Firestar's. I fell in front of them. Tigerstar smirked. "Does the great Firestar need his precious mate to save him?", Tigerstar growled in mockery. I saw Firestar leap at Tigerstar and kill him. He ran to me, crying. "NO! Cloverleaf! Don't die! Please!", he cried. Our kits ran over. Except Flameheart. She was on the ground, bleeding. Brambleclaw was grooming her. "F-Firestar..." "NO!"